Sasuke Si Sulthan
by Zaidah
Summary: "Ra, Sasuke si sulthan bakal pindah kesini"/ "Ini mustahil, sejak kapan tukang makan bisa jadi pemuda tampan?"/ "Lebih tampan Yamazaki Kento dan Kim Tae Hyung"/ "Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu sebelum aku menciummu"/ "Daripada tebar pesona, mending tebar duit aja sana"/ Cheesy weird story! Not ur taste? Don't bother to read it! #SasuSaku - [A failed humor fict]


_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

**Sasuke Si Sulthan****!**

"Ra, Sasuke si sulthan bakal pindah kesini."/ "Ini mustahil, sejak kapan tukang makan bisa jadi pemuda tampan?"/ "Lebih tampan Yamazaki Kento dan Kim Tae Hyung."/ "Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu sebelum aku menciummu."/ "Daripada tebar pesona, mending tebar duit aja sana."

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

**PROLOG **

"Sakura!" ucap gadis bersurai pirang yang langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura Haruno.

"Ya?" timpal Sakura enteng, netra klorofilnya masih terpaku pada lembaran komik di tangannya.

"Hot news, Ra!"

"Wajah Akashi Seijurou lebih menarik daripada berita yang kau bawa," jawab Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari komik berjudul Kuroko no Basuke di genggamannya.

Ino Yamanaka hanya mendengus dan kembali berbicara, "Tebak, siapa yang aku temui di ruang administasi sekolah tadi?"

"Memangnya siapa?" Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura malah balik bertanya pada sahabat pirangnya, yang anehnya selalu satu sekolah, satu kelas, dan satu bangku bahkan.

Ino tersenyum sumringah saat Sakura memberikan atensi penuh padanya.

"Aku bertemu murid baru, tebaklah!"

"Kise Ryouta? Shinichi Kudo? Heiji Hatori?"

"Hey, yang benar saja, mana mungkin tokoh komik tiba-tiba menjadi nyata."

"Yamazaki Kento? Mackenyu Arata? Sota Fukushi?"

"Sekalian saja kau sebutkan kakek Sugiono!"

"Wong Yuk Hei? Zhang Yixing? Dong Sicheng?"

"Jidat! Seriuslah!"

"Kim Taehyung? Oh Sehun? Jeon Jungkook? Kwon Ji Young? Song MinHo? Ko Junhee?"

"Sialan, kau pikir ini drama Korea ada idol yang tiba-tiba sekolah disini?"

Sakura terkekeh setelah berhasil membuat Ino Yamanaka uring-uringan kesal, "Aku menyerah, beri tahu aku, Pig."

"Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu, pemuda yang kutemui tadi adalah Sasuke!"

"Eng? Sasuke?"

"Iya Ra, Sasuke si sulthan bakal pindah ke sekolah kita, ke kelas ini bahkan!"

"Hah? Sulthan? Ah, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yups, dan kau tahu, dia jadi sangat tampan, aku bahkan tak bisa memercayainya."

"Hahaha, ini mustahil, bagimana bisa seorang tukang makan jadi pemuda tampan?" dengus Sakura geli, memorinya berputar pada kilas balik masa kecil.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah tetangga masa kecilnya dengan Naruto Uzumaki, mereka bertiga selalu bersama sampai kelulusan sekolah dasar. Seingat Sakura, Sasuke itu bocah cilik maniak tomat yang suka makan, membuat banyak orang gemas dengan perawakan gembulnya.

"Aku serius, Jidat. Kau pasti akan terpana, dia bahkan lebih tampan dari Robert Pattinson, astaga!"

"Yang benar sa-"

**_Kriingg! _****_Kriingg! Kriingg!_**

Ucapan Sakura harus dipotong oleh dering bel jam pertama, serentak semua siswa berhamburan untuk kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu geser terdengar memenuhi ruangan, mengiringi sosok bermasker dan seorang pemuda tampan yang sepertinya akan menjadi siswa baru di sekolah ini.

Sontak saja para siswi menahan nafas mereka, dan gumaman rendah mulai mendengung. Bahkan Sakura nyaris menjatuhkan komik di tangannya, tak mempercayai bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ino benar-benar nyata.

"ASTAGA TEME!" Naruto lah yang bereaksi pertama, membuat orang yang dipanggil menoleh ke arahnya dan mendengus.

"Ck, baka Dobe, selalu saja heboh," gumam Sasuke pelan, sehingga mungkin hanya Kakashi yang mendengar.

Setelah memastikan kondisi kembali tenang, Kakashi menyuruh Sasuke untuk mulai berkenalan.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"..."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Hn."

"Yare-yare, duduklah di bangku kosong sebelah Shikamaru Nara."

Sasuke langsung melenggang tanpa menunggu Kakashi menyebutkan yang mana Shikamaru, selain karena itu adalah satu-satunya bangku kosong, pemuda itu sudah tau betul yang mana si jenius pemalas abad ini. Ia melangkah tenang dan mengabaikan bisikan tentangnya.

_'Psst, itu Sasuke Uchiha yang itu? Yang putra bungsunya Uchiha corp?'_

_'Kayaknya iya deh.'_

_'Wah, tajir abis dong.'_

_'Temanku dulu pernah cerita ada anak bernama Sasuke yang dijuluki sulthan karena suka bagi-bagi duit.'_

_'Wah gila, terus gimana_?'

_'...'_

_'...'_

Kakashi mendengus mendapati tingkah Sasuke juga tingkah murid-muridnya, tapi sepertinya ia lebih memilih cuek dan segera memulai pelajaran.

Dan dari sinilah lika-liku masa putih abu-abu Sakura yang dipertemukan kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya dimulai. Apakah ini hanya pertemuan biasa atau justru ini jalinan benang takdir yang datang menghampirinya? Apapun itu, sepertinya Sakura harus mulai menyiapkan hati dan mental.

**TBC?**

* * *

Ampas? I've warned u! Aku gak yakin sih cerita ini pantas dilanjut, tapi aku akan berusaha menyelesaikannya, mungkin, haha. I'm not sure, tho.

Thanks for read! Have a really nice day peeps! Love ya all ~

* * *


End file.
